Aina
Aina Ardebit (アイナ・アルデビット) is a character in Promare. A member of Burning Rescue. She is cool, calm, and professional at all times, and does things at her own pace. She plays the straight man to Galo and Varys. Portrayal: Ayane Sakura Personality Aina is an expressive and sweet young girl with an easy-going personality. Contrary to her presentation, Aina handles her work in a professional manner. She calls out the injustices she sees and helps those in need. She talks about Galo a lot to her sister. She cares about him as a friend and comrade, especially since he can be perceived as reckless. This has resulted in her saving him a few times. Appearance Hair taut in a pink ponytail with short bangs and fringe, she sports a crop-top, red leggings, Daisy Dukes, and white and red sneakers. Her work suspenders are mainly black with yellow segments. On occasion, she may wear a short, red jacket displaying Burning Rescue's logo. Her eyes are a light blue. History Galo-Hen During Galo's introduction to the team, Aina is shown watching Galo discuss ancient Japanese firefighters. She is the first to ask about the homemade Matoi he has. When it ends up breaking thanks to Ignis, she calls Galo an idiot. Before the introduction can continue, the station's emergency sirens go off. Everyone heads out. During the emergency, Aina helps with carrying out survivors and Burning Rescue members. She ends up catching Galo and Thyma. When Thyma wakes up, she suddenly becomes a Burnish, resulting in Galo being set aflame. Aina thinks fast and puts both Galo and Thyma out. She explains to Galo that most likely Thyma wasn't a Burnish before the fire and, thus, wasn't the cause for the flames. Before Burning Rescue can do anything else, Gueira and Meis intervene and take Thyma away. Promare Burning Rescue is sent out after a recent Mad Burnish attack. Aina, Varys, Remi, and Galo are put in charge of rescuing survivors. As they do so, Mad Burnish appears on the roof where Aina, Lucia, and Galo are. Galo ends up capturing all three members: Gueira, Meis, and Lio. After they are taken away by Freeze Force, Aina and her fellow squad members leave. As celebration, Burning Rescue goes to a local pizzeria. They mainly talk about Galo. However, the conversation doesn't last for long as Freeze Force makes another appearance. They are there to capture a Burnish employee, which both Aina and Galo retort to. Aina specifically states that the employee is not a terrorist and, thus, should not be taken away. Freeze Force ignores her pleas. Once they leave, Galo drives away in anger. Presuming he's going after Freeze Force, Aina follows him to a frozen lake. Galo then reveals to her his actual intentions: to chill out. The duo proceed to skate together. Relationships Galo * Burning Rescue * Heris * Gallery DesignAina.jpg|Aina's character design Aina movie.jpg|Aina in the Promare movie Pizzeriatrouble.png|Aina and Galo in Promare Aina-main-before.png|Aina's appearance in Monster Strike Aina-main-after.png|Aina's other appearance in Monster Strike Trivia * Aina's first name is the name from a town of ancient Crete * Aina’s last name “Ardebit” means “to burn” in Latin * Aina’s original concept was similar to a pink-haired Satsuki Kiryuin, an “onee-san” type of character. Category:Characters Category:Burning Rescue Category:Female Category:Alive